The Grand One
by Bowser da King
Summary: Grandis, tired of how no fanart or fanfiction exists of Shirobon and Shout kissing, decides to get them to kiss in a oneshot fanfic. However, NOTHING goes as planned and his original idea of a oneshot was destroyed when an awakened evil threatens them all. First ShoutXShirobon fic on this site, seriously. NOT a oneshot, but it was originally intended to be.
1. Part 1: The Planning One

**DA: Bowser-the-King**

**OCs: Grandis, Dragora the Replicated, Xilatealeon, Terranadrosus, Shieldrus, Darigus, Marty**

**So basically, here I am, desperate for SOMETHING to type up as I'm suffering a severe case of writer's block. I've got two fanfics I need to work on finishing, more focused on how the plot for Crimson Vengeance is going to be and working on updating Blackest Knight. I mean, I've had so many ideas I could use but so many of them involve OCs and-**

"This author's note has been interrupted by Dragora!" Dragora yelled as he teared down a wall in my bedroom.

"Well now, Dragora, what do you want?" I replied dubbing my Grandis armor upon me now so I'm more equal height with Dragora, but also bumping my head into the attic from the armor's sheer height. "Ow." I said as the armor's weight then kicked in and made me fall into the basement of my house. "DAMNIT DRAGORA!" I yelled as Dragora just laughed.

"What's the matter? So used the heavyweight playstyle that you made yourself a little too hefty in weight?!" Dragora mocked.

"This coming from the guy whose body is so dense you weight 20 times more than a Blue Whale." I mocked as soon enough Dragora fell through the floor in the upper room as well, and leaving a bit crater where Dragora fell as well.

"Alright Grandis, what's your big plan this time?" Dragora asked only to get slammed on the head by my steel sword.

"Mountain Dew first, then a movie, THEN I discuss the plan." I said before popping open a bottle of Mountain Dew and taking a big drink of it. Since Alchohol was impossible with my medication, Mountain Dew was my only real option of any kind for a similar kick. Dragora just shrugged at my response as usual.

"Very well then Grandis. Whatever your idiotic mind comes to think of." Dragora said annoyed since he must've been expecting a more serious response. Soon enough I put in a random movie and started discussing the plan with Dragora.

"You're not serious now are you fool?" Dragora asked.

"Oh I'm serious. I'm the King of Fools after all." I said taking another drink of Mountain Dew. "I haven't seen those two kiss ANYWHERE. The actual anime? Nope. Any of the games? Nope. Any fanart of any kind? If there is any, I haven't seen it yet." I explained the situation as to what the plan was for in the first place.

"But seriously Grandis, getting Shout and Shirobon to kiss is something impossible given Shout's temper and Shiro's childishness... How the heck are you going to make that happen AND have them be a couple afterwards?!" Dragora stated in annoyance as he stole my Mountain Dew and took a big chug of it drinking down the rest of the 2 liter of it.

"Ok Dragora, 1: No touchy the Mountain Dew. It be mine. 2: I have ways of making this work out. I'm willing to bet on it if you're that doubtful of it." I mocked back at him almost completely attempting to ignore him, which made Dragora furious.

"Oh really now? You'd bet on it?" Dragora's eyes narrowed as we found ourselves glaring at each other.

"Yeah really, I'd bet on it, won't you for someone who wants to unlock the full power on the Ultima Gem of yours?" I said with a big grin even though it was mostly hidden by the helmet I wore.

"What do you have to get out of it then if I lose then?" Dragora asked rather angrily.

"Just helping me with my girlfriend in real life, that's all." I said rather bored of the current argument. Me and my girlfriend have been going steady for a while, just not really getting romantic at all except for the one fateful night on the 4th of last May, where she gave me a kiss on the cheek, then on the 27th of last month I gave her a kiss on the cheek, already guessing I might be a bad kisser, but even then I'd wait for the moment to be right before we'd both kiss on the lips.

"Oh, that girl again... Why do you have to always bring me into helping you with her?" Dragora was complaining til a slammed him into the wall, answering that question for him real easily. "Alright... The bets on then..." He said getting up and glaring at me as I glared back.

* * *

Shout was working at her ramen shop as she usually always does. She was turning 18 the next day, and it's been a while since the whole Jetters gang has been together. Shirobon no longer lived with Shout, and lived back at his grandma's again. Gangu was still being the victim of crazy experiments by Bongo, and Birdy was the only member that really did any hero work anymore as everyone lived more peaceful lives. It's been a while since Shout has seen Shirobon, so it's always a wonder why how even though he's been annoying to her at times, why she misses him so much. "Too bad he isn't here to keep me company..." She said with a sigh as nobody has really been around for her to talk with. It was like after the mystery of Mighty's death was solved, everyone grew apart over the years.

* * *

Birdy was with other police force working on guarding an ancient relic, but the Hige-Hige-Dan were of no issue anymore after Mujoe reformed not long ago. Surprisingly, that big jerk who always taunted them was now one of the ones working with Birdy. Why such muscle was needed for a mere relic such as this was unknown, as nobody knew how valuable the relic really was as Birdy had a glance at it for a moment.

_'Nobody even knows what it is, yet they insist on high security guarding it... But still... Something about it... Just doesn't seem right at all...'_ Birdy thought to himself staring at the artifact in question. It was a tablet of some sort, made out of sandstone, on it depicting some ancient text of some kind with the drawing of a lizard and a sun on it, with a Boomerang shaped object drawn next to the lizard. Whatever the tablet meant, it must've been used to worship some kind of lizard that's long since been extinct almost like the time of Dragons 1,000 years ago.

Then, the sound of some loud explosion filled the room, with it a loud roar of some kind.

"What's going on?!" Some of the guards closer to the room where the explosion was yelled as suddenly they were silenced by by some very large creature, as it slowly stomped into the room where Birdy and Mujoe guarded the tablet, both of them looking at each other before holding back the door themselves, only for the door to be blown off as something entered the room. Whater the tablet meant by a lizard made all too much sense now, as some lizard-like being entered the room, it's stripes glowing a bright blue, it's boomerang shaped tail swishing around, it's head crests giving shading over it's blue eyes, and it's toothless mouth opening to roar at Birdy and Mujoe as suddenly it swings it's tail at them sending them flying out the window.

"Well, this is... Unexpected..." Mujoe said hanging onto a flagpoll with Birdy hanging onto Mujoe's foot, then Birdy heard something.

"Shhhh." Birdy said as the lizard that attacked them jumped out of the broken window, carrying the tablet in it's mouth as it slowly looked back at the museum, then slowly making a get away by tearing dimensional rips with it's claws and heading into the rips as they close behind it and it escapes without leaving a trace of where it escaped to.

"Well... I say we got off rather lucky..." Mujoe said shaking as the flagpoll slowly gave in to Mujoe's weight.

"You know, when it comes to situations like this, you need to lose weight." Birdy said as the flagpool snapped and they fell to the ground, Birdy making his comment all too clear as Mujoe landed on him nearly crushing him. "Perhaps I should've went with Bango on his expedition..." Birdy grumbled as he managed to get up.

"Given how that expedition took place in the same temple that tablet came from, I say we're better off here than where he is." Mujoe said, as Birdy looked at him. "So then, how do you think this is going to play out?"

"I'm not sure, whatever it is, we may end up seeing that lizard again..." Birdy said as he looked around at all the damage caused by the rampaging beast, then watching as the Hige-Hige-Dan, now working different jobs of their own, start working on repairing the damage as Birdy hears another roar from the city not far from there.

* * *

"It isn't going to work fool..." Dragora said as he looked around at the lizard's rampage.

"It's the KING of Fools to you man, now get that right or I'll have Shieldrus smite your tail!" I yelled at Dragora, who just scoffed at me.

"You do realize that this is a bit far from where Shout and Shirobon even live right?" Dragora said looking around, as I just facepalmed.

"WELL, THAT'S. JUST. PERFECT." I said slamming my armored hand into a car, which happened to be Birdy's car, as Birdy got out looking at both me and Dragora with an odd expression.

"Well... This is new..." Birdy said as he eyed my 10 foot armored self and the 10 foot Dragora as well. "First a lizard that steals a tablet, now two giants arguing in the middle of a four way intersection... How can this day get any weirder..." Birdy said as I looked around and noticed all the cars that got wrecked simply because me and Dragora were standing in the middle of the intersection.

"Well then... Perhaps we should move?" Dragora said facepalming as he heard a camera flash, then Mighty holding a picture of Birdy and a pen to Birdy.

"Can I have your autograph?" I asked since Birdy happened to be one of my favorite characters from this show due to his character, but not as much of a favorite as Shout though.

"Are you thinking I'm not as good as Shout?" Birdy asked with a confused look on his face.

"Jeeze, even if you look like Falco you sure don't act as cool as him though." I said as none other than the giant lizard that stole the tablet stomped up behind me, then I simply turned around and hammered it in the face with a giant, steel mallet. "SHUT IT XILATEALEON!" I yelled at it and Birdy just stared.

"Did you say... Xilatealeon?" A voice asked as it was none other than Shirobon's grandmother that walked up to the sight as she was out grocery shopping with Shirobon and Lui next to her. I merely looked at her.

"Yes Momo, perhaps you're familiar with Xilatealeon somehow?" I asked rather casually to Dragora's surprise, but before I can say anymore Dragora suddenly dragged me aside.

"I thought the bet was to get Shout and Shiro to kiss you idiot! Not start up a whole Kaiju style rampage again!" Dragora chastised myself for what was going on, but I merely shrugged.

"Since when did I plan on Xilatealeon making a surprise appearence anyways? I didn't." I admitted. "I planned for ONE person to appear, but we BOTH kind of broke that idea since we BOTH decided to appear here as well to keep an eye on things." Grandis yelled at Dragora pushing him into a wall.

"Well then, why is perhaps you're cheating on the fact you're trying to force a situation leading them to kissing?!" Dragora yelled.

"Dude, if I was doing that, they would've kissed by now, trust me. YOU on the other hand, apparently did something against your own legacy's code; You revived the ancient evil Darigus didn't you?!" This time I was the one getting angry this time, but Dragora was speechless as Momo, Shirobon, Birdy, and Lui approached the two of us, having overheard practically everything. "Aaaaaaaaaaand... You guys heard every bit of this didn't you?" I asked, to which Birdy and Momo nodded, just leaving me to sigh.

"Alright then Momo, here's my question... How much do you know on Xilatealeon over there?" I asked pointing to the still KO'd giant lizard laying in the street.

"It was once a simple fairy tale I told Shirobon and Mighty when they were very young, but I'll be happy to explain what I know about it." She sighed a bit as she looked around. "But... I don't think here is the best place to explain such a thing... I think Xilatealeon is causing too much of a traffic jam as it is..." She said as I nodded, then both me and Dragora lifted up Xilatealeon and walked back to where Momo and Shirobon lived.

* * *

Everyone except Shout, who was busy working at her ramen shop, and Mujoe, busy working on repairs with the Hige-Hige-Dan regarding what Xilatealeon already did in so little time, was at Momo's house as we listened to her explain what she knew of Xilatealeon, though I didn't expect her to know as much as she did seem to know...

_"Once upon a time, an evil deity reigned, and was feared by all in the universe. During his reign of evil, he gets a glimpse of his future when he comes across an old woman; His fate of being destroyed by a monstrous lizard, a lizard of such great power it can destroy even the most mightiest of methods of blocking such attacks. Having learned he has a chance to prevent this, he travels to the homeworld where this creature will come to be, knowing it currently does not exist, and destroys all life on the planet by having the planet's home star go supernova, causing a massive gamma ray to rain down upon the planet and wipe out all life in the skies, on the land, and the seas. Knowing the evil god had destroyed all there was to see here, he leaves knowing his reign of evil will never end._

_He was sadly mistaken._

_From the ashs of the planet, three terrible, all powerful beasts arise from their graves. Instead of having died in the explosion, they instead became gods themselves! Each of the three, a large Lizard of the deserts, a giant Spider of the tundras, and a bizzare Worm of the deep sea, arise where life is all gone and re-awaken as new, powerful forms of their previous incarnations. Realizing their new power, each of the three soon escape the collapsing planet as the planet itself is then destroyed by the black hole created by the supernova, and the three beasts were never seen to this day..."_

"We all thought the three beasts were only a legend, but it turns out Xilatealeon is real after all." Momo explained as she had a look at Dragora keeping a close eye on Xilatealeon, who at this point was still pretty much KO'd from the force of the hammer's blow I gave it.

"Well then... You certainly know more than what everyone in this universe should know about Xilatealeon... Turns out Terranadrosus and Shieldrus are also present somewhere here..." I said as I looked out the window. _'Turns out my initial idea will have to wait it seems.'_ I thought as I looked around to see everyone staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"What idea was it that you'll have to wait on now that you know these creatures of legend are here?" Birdy asked all wary of me and my thoughts.

"Dude, quit being wary. I may be tough in this armor, but I've hardly got anything worthy underneath it. I'm just someone who wants to have his dreams fulfilled." I explained as they all just sighed. Apparently them hearing my own thoughts was out of the question, and it looks like there's another side as to what my initial plan was and that someone is trying to ruin my ultimate dream! Whoever it is, be it Dragora secretly planning something, or Darigus indeed returning from his grave, I will personally find whoever it is and tear them in half for ruining my fun, but then again, I prefer the challenge as I'm always going to have to figure out a way around my foes somehow.

* * *

**Ok, this story will be EXTREMELY improvised along the way as I type it, and so things may be inconsistant given how this was meant to be two separate stories rather than a parody fic and a more serious fic kit bashed into a single fic, so how this strange combination will turn out is what I don't know. So if plot holes exist, I don't really care. This fic isn't really one I want to take seriously since I combined two different ideas into one, so yeah.**

**"Are you done with this author's note yet?" Dragora asked all annoyed.**

**Dude, just relax, I've got this story handled, just give me the time. I haven't watched past Episode 7 of Jetters yet I've spoiled it enough to know what I'm doing.**

**"But how do you know Mujoe turned good at the end?" Dragora asked with a smirk.**

**Dude, years have passed since the end, that's that. So Mujoe and his bandits turning good is something I can handle as well even if it actually didn't happen in the series.**

**"You might want to quit spoiling it for everyone you know..." Dragora said facepalming.**

**Well, deal with it, I haven't even spoiled THAT much have I?**


	2. Part 2: The Successful One

**DA: Bowser-the-King**

**OCs: Grandis, Dragora, Xilatealeon, Terranadrosus, Shieldrus, Darigus, Marty**

**So here we are, another chapter of The Grand One picking up where we left off and-**

"YOU HONESTLY NAMED THE ENTIRE FIC AFTER YOUR OWN PERSONAL TITLE FOR YOURSELF YOU FOOL!?" Dragora yelled at me as I amped up the volume to full blast on this helmet.

**"THAT'S THE KING OF FOOLS TO YOU MAN!" **I yelled back just as loudly, to which Dragora just backed down and sighed.

"Whatever 'King of Fools', you've created quite a mess here with the fact these folks are aware of Xilatealeon's backstory here!" Dragora complained as a loud crash was heard, and as both of them looked along with the others, Xilatealeon was gone and there was a big hole in the wall as Xilatealeon stomped out down into the city again.

"Here we go again..." I said as I charged down a wall and rushed right after Xilatealeon, causing Momo to sigh.

"And I thought Shirobon was destructive at times..." Momo said to herself as suddenly everyone was looking at her now. "What?"

"I think we'd all better go after Grandis before he causes just as much chaos as Xilatealeon..." Dragora said as he looked at Shirobon, Lui, and Birdy. "You three are part of Jetters, are you not?" He asked, to which Shirobon and Lui shook their heads.

"Not anymore. Most of us resigned ages ago." Shout explained.

"I'm not even part of Jetters anymore yet I'm still the one doing the hero work around here. It's hard to explain why we all resigned." Birdy explained his end of the deal as Dragora looked at them and sighed.

"Well then... As much as this is going to be a problem... I'll need you three's help anyways..." Dragora said as he telepathically lefted them up and teleported to where me and Xilatealeon would be along with them. "What the?!" Dragora said as he looked around, finding nothing but city ruins in where he teleported to, and then hearing evil laughter.

"My my Dragora, losing your touch with your powers I see? Well, that's certainly good news to know now that I've returned!" An evil sounding voice said as Dragora, Shirobon, Lui, and Birdy were suddenly approached by a black, dragonic demon with the skies turning a bloody red and the demon's body covered in pitch black darkness except for it's six red eyes.

"DARIGUS!" Dragora yelled angrily and then dropped the three on the ground and fired a plasma beam right at Darigus, only to see it has no effect on him, causing Darigus to let loose a loud cackle of evil as he breathed a torrent of flames upon Dragora.

"Like I said, are you losing your touch on your powers, oh former master of the universe?!" Darigus said laughing as Dragora burned in the flames, but then deflected the flames right back at Darigus and suddenly disappearing, causing Darigus to look around as the next thing he knew his right arm was sliced off by Dragora's powerful anti-matter blade, but the hand merely regenerated with a hand of shadow, even though Darigus was still roaring in pain at this point. Dragora quickly took the chance to grab Shiro, Lui, and Birdy and teleport out of the place as Darigus looked at where they were and laughed. "Til all are gone it seems..." Darigus said as he looked around.

* * *

Now this time Dragora teleported to where me and Xilatealeon really were, which was a small city block with both of us getting into a fight in the middle of the street.

"Now then Xilatealeon, how do you feel on this fight so far?!" I said punching Xilatealeon in the head, but Xilatealeon merely roared and fired a plasma wave from it's tail, pushing me back slightly, then I pick up all of Xilatealeon's massive body and tosses him by the tail to somewhere further away.

In the middle of all of this, Shout was in the middle of a delivery as Xilatealeon was thrown to the ground next to Shout, causing Shout to fall over and gasp a bit as Xilatealeon had her corner, but then I grabbed Xilatealeon angrily and pummeled it into the ground without warning, then grabbing it by the neck and lifting it up.

"DON'T. EVEN. THINK ABOUT IT!" I yell at it before sending it flying with a powerful punch clear into the sky. Shout had her eyes closed as she was laying on the ground in panic, and I just looked at her. Telepathically bringing Shirobon here, I set him down next to Shout. "Well now, perhaps you two haven't seen each other in a while, right?" I said as Shirobon was baffled a bit, but looked at Shout.

"Are you ok, Shout?" Shiro asked as Shout slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. She hasn't seen him in a few years and now here he was as she always dreamed of seeing him again.

"Shirobon? How'd you get here? I thought you went back to Momo's!" She asked as Shirobon helped her get up.

"Well, you see..." Shirobon was trying to explain as I looked like I was panicking trying to make up words for them to say to each other, then Dragora sneaking up behind me was getting on my nerves.

"Trying to cheat are you now?" Dragora asked angrily.

"What, me, cheating? Nah, never happen." I said as Dragora dragged me away again.

"Grandis, you know very well you seem to be cheating here as YOU TYPE ALL THE DIALOGUE SAID HERE!" Dragora yelled only to have his face slammed into a wall by my own fist.

"Dude, get over it. So I create plot holes at times, so what?" I asked seemingly ignoring everything that Dragora is criticizing me for.

"YOU FOOL- Er, KING OF FOOLS, YOU... YOU!" Dragora started to complain just as he went berserk and yelled randomly gibberish into the sky and firing a massive laser beam into the sky, destroying a nearby asteroid for no particular reason.

"Are you done ragequiting now Dragora?" I ask to which Dragora just glares at me, but then had a look of horror as he pointed back over to Shout and Shirobon's fight, and I looked back to see the two locked in an embrace. I just sighed happily seeing the two like that, and wonder if they kissed by this point already, but whatever Shirobon ended up explaining must've not set off Shout like I thought he would've. Just as it looked like they were going to kiss Shout suddenly slaps him.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ALONE LIKE THAT IDIOT?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I'VE MISSED YOU ALL THESE YEARS?!" Shout yelled at Shirobon.

"You must've missed me a lot, but I never knew you missed me as much as you really did." Shirobon admitted, causing Shout to blush a little as she looks away shyly.

"Look... Shirobon... I-" Suddenly Shout was interrupted by the roar of another beast rampaging through the city.

"NOW WHAT?!" Dragora yelled in anger as he suddenly heard six, large legs stomping up behind them. The mighty beast Terranadrosus stood before them looking at Xilatealeon's unconcious body, then looking at Grandis and Dragora angrily.

"Ya see Dragora, THIS is what you get for trying to complain." I say as Dragora facepalms, but then the skies suddenly turned a bloody red and a shadowy figure materialized onto a tall building near them, laughing at our foolishness.

"Well, how the mighty have fallen it seems... Definately a good show here it seems." Darigus merely laughed at this sight, but was then interrupted by several cannon blasts from something riding in their direction.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING WITH ME BONGO! A CANNON THAT DOESN'T EVEN WORK WHEN IT'S SUPPOSED TO!" An angry Gangu, assembled into an experimental laser cannon, said as Bongo drove up to where everyone was and looked upon the scene.

"I knew you two would arrive on time." Birdy said as Bongo has a look around.

"So the legends of the three beasts are true, bongo?" Bongo said, along with his typical verbal tic of saying his name at the end of each sentence, as he looked at Xilatealeon and Terranadrosus. Terranadrosus was glaring at Darigus heavily as Darigus transformed into his shadow covered, six eyed demonic form and looked down upon them.

"HYPER. PLASMA. BOMB!" Darigus shouted as such a bomb formed in his mouth and fired down upon the group, and just when the dust cleared from the explosion Shieldrus appeared to have blocked the hit when it floated near the group. Suddenly Darigus roared and found himself facing Terranadrosus head on, with Shieldrus flying off and disappearing as Xilatealeon rises from where he was knocked out and charges at Darigus. Grandis and Dragora forming a force field around the group as Xilatealeon tackles into Darigus, just as Terranadrosus bites down onto Darigus's left arm, causing Darigus to roar in pain long enough for Xilatealeon to bite down onto Darigus's right arm. With both Gamma Beasts pinning Darigus in a single spot, Shieldrus finally reappears in the far distance, zooming in on them at hypersonic speeds as Shieldrus breaks the light barrier and drills right through Darigus's monstrous form.

"So... This... Is how it ends..." Darigus says as his red eyes go black and his shadowy figure fades to nothingness as the skies turn back to a normal blue, and the deed of Xilatealeon, Terranadrosus, and Shieldrus are done as the three large beasts look at where Darigus once stood.

"And thus... An ancient prophecy has been forfilled bongo..." Bongo says as he looks at the three ancient beasts.

"So, this universe probably knows more about the three than I thought it did huh bongo?" I ask as he nodded. Then suddenly getting an idea, I grab Gangu and have a look at him with an evil grin.

"Uh... Hello?" Was all Gangu could say before he was suddenly re-arranged by myself into a love gun, aimed right Shout and Shirobon as he fired and the two looked at each other.

"Uh... Shou-" Was all Shirobon could say about how lovestruck Shout suddenly looked before she kissed him with full passion, wrapping her arms around his neck as she closes her eyes. Still in a bit of shock, Shirobon slowly returns the kiss and embraces her as well, completely disregarding me laughing a bit as Dragora was glaring at me angrily, taking Gangu from my hands and re-arranging him into a armor destroying gun.

"THAT'S IT GRANDIS. I'VE WARNED YA ENOUGH!" He yelled before firing it at me and suddenly my armor exploded revealing my normal human self underneath.

"Well, I told ya I'd make them kiss within 24 hours!" I said with a smug grin as Dragora was about to attack before being body slammed by all three Gamma Beasts at once, then with everyone laughing at the end of this incident.

**And so, there ya have it. A bit rushed I should say, but what do ya expect when you bet with a Dragon about getting two people to kiss like they were? Seriously! Birdy had to pull the two love birds apart by the time I got my armor magically fixed, so yeah, that sums that up.**

**"I'm surprised you didn't stall out the fanfic til the point Shirobon actually proposed to her. Then again, that was partially my own suggestion to have him do that so nevermind.." Dragora said just facepalming after all this.**

**Yeah yeah, keep on sulking Dragora. You now owe me advice to help me out with MY girlfriend now!**

**"IN YOUR DREAMS MARTY!" Dragora said pulling up the armor destroying Gangu gun and destroying my armor again.**

**Well then, looks like you destroyed my armor. Again. How's about I destroy yours this time, hmmmm?**

**"NOOOOOOOOO!" Dragora yelled as some mysterious stranger wearing a Trinity Scarf busted in and smashed Dragora into pieces and looking at me.**

**Thanks Marty, GLADLY appreciate it.**

**"No problem, just keep Darigus out of the picture next time will ya? And one more thing."**

**What?**

**"NEXT BOMBERMAN FANFIC YOU MAKE I'M APPEARING IN IT OK?!" Marty yelled as we both got into a tiny brawl, on my computer screen being a picture of Shout and Shirobon enjoying a loving moment together now that everyone else left the room, then Shout kissed Shirobon again now that everything was over for that day. And it all happened so fast as well.**


End file.
